


Nedorozumění

by Womiska



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sex, Slash, Smut, bolest, boylove, bxb - Freeform, explicit - Freeform, snarry, žárlivost
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Womiska/pseuds/Womiska
Summary: Severus a Harry Snapeovi nevykročili právě šťastnou nohou, když se jejich osudy a magie propojily skrze dohodnuté manželství, jež mělo mladíkovi zvýšit šanci porazit Lorda Voldemorta.Uzavřenost a špatné chápání emocí vedlo k jejich odloučení, přesto se Harry i po skončení války jednou měsíčně vždy vrací, aby stvrdil manželský slib.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Nedorozumění

Nenáviděl to. Nesnášel ty pocity, které se mu rozlévaly tělem pokaždé, když kráčel známou vyšlapanou cestou přes bradavické pozemky, aby dostál svému závazku. Ne snad proto, že by nechtěl, ale to byl ten největší problém – on chtěl, Merlin byl jeho svědkem, jak moc po tom toužil. Ale fakt, že tužba byla jednostranná, se mu do srdce zahryzával jako zuby vlkodlaka. Trhal mu jej na kousky a ještě tepající ničil ve svém chřtánu, ponechávaje jej tak na rozervané kousky bez možnosti opravy.

Snažil se nemyslet na to, jak to opět proběhne. Přijde za ním, beze slova spolu budou mít sex – neboť milováním se to rozhodně nazvat nedalo –, a pak bude zase po všem. Svazek bude znovu na další měsíc zpečetěn a jejich spojené magie zůstanou zachovány.

Jistě by bylo jednodušší se na to všechno vykašlat, pomyslel si, když ho jarní větřík hladil po tváři, jako kdyby snad z něj chtěl sejmout alespoň část hořkosti, která ho poslední rok opanovala, ale copak to šlo? Copak mohl opustit muže, jehož miloval? Nedokázal to, pořád se musel vracet, snášet jeho nepřístupný výraz. Nedalo se tomu zabránit, bylo to silnější než on. Potřeboval cítit jeho doteky, vnímat jeho horký dech na svých zádech, slyšet jeho vzdechy. Bylo utrpení s ním souložit a nesmět se mu dívat do očí, nemoci ho líbat, muset držet jazyk za zuby. Ale s jistou masochistickou potřebou to přesto absolvoval pravidelně, nemohl ho prostě opustit.

Zdálo se to jako velmi dávno, když byl na začátku šestého ročníku postaven před hotovou věc. Aniž by se ho někdo ptal, vybrali mu manžela. Opět s ním děsivě manipulovali, nedbali jeho protestů, proseb ani slz. To, že měl vztah s někým jiným, zametli pod koberec. Tehdy uvažoval, zda by je vůbec zajímalo, kdyby vůbec nebyl gay. Našli by mu kvůli tomu nevěstu nebo by na to vůbec nebrali zřetel? Bylo to přece tak prosté. Stačilo jednou měsíčně udržet spojení skrze společné splynutí, nic víc se od nich neočekávalo.

Vzpomínka na jejich první sex ho donutila se prudce nadechnout a musel se posadit na kamenném nádvoří, kde se před necelým rokem odehrála bitva o Bradavice. Ještě stále měl pocit, že cítí popel a krev, i když bylo místo dávno opraveno a po rozvalinách polorozbořeného hradu nebylo ani památky. Pozoroval klenuté oblouky a chrliče, když vzpomínal, jak mu tehdy podal do ruky narůžovělý nápoj. Druhý vypil sám. Lektvar touhy zafungoval na jejich těla, přesto mysli stále sváděly boj a odmítaly se přizpůsobit tomu, co se po nich chtělo. Po tolika letech vzájemné nenávisti – kdo by se divil? Přesto se to dalo považovat za milování, u kterého nechyběly polibky, oční kontakt ani mumlání z rozkoše.

Naštěstí je nikdo nenutil ke společnému bydlení, ačkoliv to tak nakonec stejně dopadlo. Potřebovali společně cvičit své nově získané dovednosti, museli se zkoordinovat, pokud měli proti Voldemortovi uspět. Jejich vynucená spolupráce jim zabírala téměř všechen volný čas, ale on se po čase přistihl, že mu to přestává vadit. Druhý muž se snažil být zdvořilý, stejně jako on, a po nějaké době se mezi nimi vyvinulo cosi jako vzájemný respekt.

Netušil, kdy se to v něm překlenulo v lásku, ale když si to plně uvědomil, přehnalo se to přes něj jako ledový blizard, vyrazilo mu to dech a srdce jistě vynechalo několik úderů. Merlinžel, ta láska byla jednostranná, Severus nikdy nedal najevo nic ze svých pocitů, stále zůstával ledově chladný, ač si po většinu času ušetřil své sarkastické poznámky. Spolupracoval, jak bylo třeba, pomohl mu s porážkou nejobávanějšího černokněžníka posledních let, ale tím to skončilo.

Po Voldemortově pádu již nebylo třeba udržovat společné bydlení a Harryho ničilo sledovat ten nepřístupný výraz, proto se s těžkým srdcem odstěhoval na Grimmauldovo náměstí. A pravidelně jej navštěvoval, vždy první středu v měsíci, ve zmijozelském sklepení.

Utřel si nevychovanou slzu, která jej ve větříku zastudila na tváři, a lehce pohladil stříbrnou obroučku s drobným smaragdem, jež se mu skvěla na levém prsteníčku. Ze začátku ten prsten nenáviděl, zdálo se mu, že je díky tomu navždy označen, tenký kroužek jako kdyby se mu vypálil do masa jako cejch. Jizva od Voldemorta ve tvaru blesku nad pravým obočím mu nikdy nevadila tolik, jako symbol dohodnutého manželství, který sám nemohl stáhnout z prstu. Později ho akceptoval, po čase se ho naučil milovat stejně, jako svého manžela, který měl stejný, jen místo smaragdu se honosil rubínem.

Povzdechl si, když už na nádvoří seděl příliš dlouho, než aby se mohl vymlouvat na bolavé nohy. Se srdcem až v žaludku procházel známé bradavické chodby, ve kterých nepotkal nikoho kromě Krvavého Barona, pozoroval stíny vrhané zapálenými loučemi po obvodu ve snaze se uklidnit. Příliš se mu to však nepodařilo, a když položil prsty na zeď skrytou za gobelínem s pospávajícím čarodějem, přál si, aby se dokázal otočit a odejít pryč.

„Ahoj, Severusi," řekl tiše a posmutněl, když se druhý muž ani nenamáhal otočit od stolu, kde opravoval písemky.

Sundal si cestovní hábit a pověsil ho na háček levitující vedle dveří. Jakmile vstoupil do místnosti, obklopila ho známá vůně bylinek, které sem byly cítit ze Severusovy soukromé laboratoře, a jimiž byl cítit i on. Ta vůně Harryho rozechvívala až do konečků prstů, vyvolávala vzpomínky, kterak na pohodlném gauči spolu procvičovali své spojené magie nebo odpočívali, dívajíce se do knihy a poslouchajíce praskání dřeva v zapáleném krbu. Tyto zdánlivě pohodové dny však skončily příliš brzy a nic už nenaznačovalo, že zde bydlel někdy jiný člověk, než mistr lektvarů.

Z knihovny táhnoucí se přes celou jednu zeď zmizely Harryho svazky i učebnice, na polici nad stolem chyběl jeho pohár z famfrpálu, u dveří se neválely jeho boty, ve skříni nevisely jeho hábity. Místnost zůstala tak strohá, jako byla před tím, než se sem nastěhoval.

„Jdeš pozdě," oznámil mu Severus klidným hlubokým hlasem a konečně na něj upřel nicneříkající pohled.

„Omlouvám se," pokrčil ramena, „ale neboj, nezdržím tě od tvých povinností na dlouho." Chtěl do svého hlasu přidat uštěpačnost, ale skrze smutek opanující srdce se mu to nepodařilo.

„Dobře." Mírně se se židlí odsunul a Harry pochopil.

Nespali spolu v ložnici. Od chvíle, kdy se s těžkým srdcem odstěhoval, do ní nevstoupil. Dovtípil se, že dnes si ho vezme opřeného o stůl. A proč vlastně ne? Na místě nezáleželo, i kdyby to bylo před chrličem vedoucím ke kruhové pracovně ředitelky Minervy McGonagallové, vyšlo by to nastejno. Absence citu ze sexu stejně udělá jen rychlou fyzickou aktivitu. Zhluboka se nadechl, než k Severusovi přišel, vklouzl do mezery mezi ním a stolem, a pohlédl mu do očí s nadějí, která zmizela stejně rychle, jako by ji spláchla divoká řeka. Doufal, že by ho konečně mohl alespoň políbit, vždyť snad, pro Merlina, toho nechtěl tolik, ne? Ale Severus uhnul pohledem a Harry se odevzdaně otočil k němu zády.

„S přípravou se nemusíš namáhat," zamumlal a tvrdě sevřel desku stolu, ze které Severus odklidil stočené svitky. Oči se mu zalily slanou vodou, když se k němu druhý muž zezadu natiskl, zručnými pohyby mu rozepnul kalhoty a nechal je i se spodním prádlem spadnout ke kotníkům. Pak jeho přítomnost z bezprostřední blízkosti zmizela a ozval se zvuk zipu jeho kalhot.

„To oceňuji," řekl suše a mírně zatlačil na Harryho záda, zatímco svému penisu věnoval dlouhé tahy rukou navlhčenou lubrikantem.

Harry se poslušně položil na stůl a zasykl, když se jeho nitro začalo plnit tvrdým svalem. Studené dlaně jej chytly za boky a on si žalostně snažil představit, kterak ho drží s láskou, ale příliš se mu to nedařilo. Zatínal prsty do pracovní desky, polykal slzy a občas mu ze rtů unikl zmučený vzdech, až dokud – téměř proti své vůli – nevyvrcholil zakousnutý do hřbetu vlastní ruky. Nedokázal pochopit, že i přes tu hrůznou atmosféru se dokáže vzrušit, natožpak dojít až k orgasmu, ale Severus přesně věděl, pod jakým úhlem své mužství vést, aby v Harrym vznítil rozkoš. O to hůře si mladík připadal, jako kdyby ho odmítalo poslouchat i vlastní tělo.

Setřel si slzy, počkal, až druhý muž použije čisticí kouzlo a sehnul se, aby si upravil oblečení. Nadechl se, aby něco řekl, ale slova se mu zadrhla v hrdle při pohledu do tváře, ve které nebyla ani stopa po předchozí činnosti, ani líce nebyly zabarvené námahou. Nic nenasvědčovalo tomu, že ještě před chvilkou sténal při orgasmu.

Harry svěsil ramena, upravil si svetr a otočil se k odchodu, sahaje pro pověšený hábit. Nemělo smysl zůstávat déle, ačkoliv si byl jist, že by ho nevyhodil. Dříve to zkoušel, ale to napjaté ticho bylo k nevydržení.

„Dob –"

„Harry," ozval se Severus do jeho zad, když už mladík málem stál mezi dveřmi, „proč sem stále chodíš, když tě to ničí?"

Nevěděl, co odpovědět. Nemohl mu přece říct, že jej miluje tak moc, že potřeboval alespoň ten prchavý okamžik, kdy může cítit jeho vůni, slyšet jeho hlas, vnímat jeho část těla ve svém. Neotočil se zpět. Nedokázal znovu snést chladný pohled onyxových očí.

„Plním svou manželskou povinnost," zašeptal a rychle za sebou zabouchl dveře.

***

Povinnost. To jedno mizerné slovo v něm opět zanechalo touhu po láhvi drahé skotské, kterou pocítil pokaždé, když zničený chlapec odešel. Tentokrát by ji však nejraději napřed mrštil proti zdi, ale _reparo_ nedokázalo vrátit tekutinu do láhve, a jinou neměl, proto ji jen otevřel a napil se přímo z jejího hrdla. Neměl potřebu se zdržovat skleničkou, chtěl jen rychle otupit trýznění, jež se mu rozlévalo po těle.

Celá ta situace mu lezla krkem, neskutečně mu vadilo, jakým způsobem se jejich manželství vyvinulo. Ale co mu zbývalo? Nesnesl pohled těch smaragdových očí, jež na něj smutně hleděly zpoza kulatých brýlí, proto se na něj nedíval. Nemohl snést to trápení, které z chlapce čišelo na dálku. A nedokázal mu říci, aby už nechodil a skončil tu komedii. Potřeboval ho alespoň jednou za měsíc vidět, slyšet těch několik slov pronesených medovým hlasem, alespoň na několik minut držet to krásné mladé tělo v rukách.

Toužil ho líbat, šeptat mu do ucha, krást mu vzdechy, dívat se na jeho tvář, která by se barvila touhou... To by však Harry musel cítit k němu totéž, co cítil on. Ale mladík ho nemiloval, jejich dohodnuté manželství pro něj byla _povinnost_. Další z mnoha, kterou bez řečí splnil jen pro to, aby zachránil svět. A ačkoliv svět byl již zachráněn, přesto mu ta odporná povinnost a zatracená nebelvírská hrdost nedovolila tu karikaturu manželství odvrhnout. Stále k němu přicházel s očima plnýma zoufalství a bez naděje na normální život.

Připadal si jako nechutný sobec, když popíjel drahý alkohol a zatoužil alespoň ještě jednou použít lektvar touhy, ale příčilo se mu to, neboť to v jeho očích bylo ekvivalentem znásilnění. Několikrát na začátku to byla nutnost, neboť šest let vzájemné nenávisti nemohlo zmizet jen mávnutím hůlky, později se dohodli, že ho používat přestanou. Několikrát se mu i zdálo, že by snad v chlapcových očích mohl zahlédnout něco, co by se alespoň vzdáleně mohlo blížit k hloubce náklonnosti, jíž k němu pociťoval, ale jednoho dne si uvědomil, že si jen lhal do kapsy.

Vidět svého manžela, kterak se k němu na opuštěné chodbě tiskne jiný chlapec, v něm něco zlomilo. Nezůstal tam, netušil, co následovalo, ale dokázal si domyslet, že jen u objetí nezůstalo. Bylo pod jeho úroveň se na to zeptat, proto opět uzavřel své nitro, které postupně Harrymu začal otevírat. Další zelené oči ho zradily a odvrhly pro někoho jiného. Lily zavrhla jeho přátelství pro Pottera, a její syn lásku pro Zabiniho. Už nikdy nespatřil nic, co by naznačovalo Harryho nevěru, chlapec se k němu postupně nastěhoval, ale Severus přes svou zdvořilou masku stejně nepustil nic dalšího, byl příliš ublížený a hrdý. Jejich nadějně vypadající rodící se vztah ochladl, a vlastně se nedivil, když mu Harry po válce navrhl, že se vrátí do svého domu po kmotru Siriusovi.

S překvapením si všiml, že z láhve polovina obsahu chybí, a potácivě se přesunul do ložnice, aniž by se staral o neopravené eseje. Zlehka pohladil prázdnou polovinu postele, na které spočívalo Harryho staré tričko na spaní. Políbil si konečky prstů, jimiž následně po oděvu přejel, než se s hlubokým a nešťastným nádechem svlékl a lehaje si do postele doufal v spánek beze snů.

***

„Severusi, já už takhle prostě nemůžu," vzlykl chlapec a zabořil si obličej do dlaní. Snesl další dvě návštěvy, ale ta nepřístupnost už mu do srdce zabodla tolik ran, že se divil, že ještě vůbec bilo v jeho hrudi. Poté, co přišel potřetí a mistr lektvarů mu znovu sotva odpověděl na pozdrav, už to nevydržel. Pověsil hábit a složil se na pohovku. Zajel si prsty do černých střapatých vlasů, silně za ně zatahal a zdvihl jeho směrem uslzený pohled. Natáhl před sebe levou ruku. „Na. Vezmi si ho."

Severus se za ním překvapeně otočil a zakolísal, když viděl hloubku zoufalství, jež se zračila v těch nádherných očích. Ihned poté mu padl pohled na obroučku se smaragdem, jíž mu Harry nabízel, a srdce se mu sevřelo. Už nastala ta chvíle? Už konečně dostal chlapec rozum a odvahu ho opustit? Musel se bedry opřít o stůl, neboť neměl ke svým nohám důvěru. Tvářily se jako rosol připravený ho kdykoliv poslat k zemi.

„Chceš se rozvést." Nebyla to otázka, spíše jen mdlé konstatování holého faktu. Srdce se mu rozběhlo rychlostí ucházející páry nad kotlíkem a v krku se mu usídlil chuchvalec, přesto zachoval kamennou tvář. Čekal to přece už dávno.

„Nechci," zahučel Harry a netrpělivě zatřepotal prsty levé ruky. „Ale tohle mě zabije. Už to nevydržím dál." Po tváři mu volně stékaly slzy neštěstí, jež se ani nenamáhal stírat. Trvalo mu dlouho se k tomu odhodlat a stále si nebyl jist správností svého rozhodnutí, ale věděl, že další takovou návštěvu by neunesl. Cítil, že po dalším sexu z nutnosti by skončil na stejném oddělení nemocnice u Svatého Munga, kde dlouhodobě pobýval Zlatoslav Lockhart, a to bylo to poslední, po čem toužil. Raději se chtěl trápit o samotě s tím, že už Severuse nikdy neuvidí, než aby se k němu měl vracet dál za těchto okolností.

Lektvarista na něj chvíli neproniknutelně hleděl, než mu zmírnily oči. „Myslím, že bychom si mohli dát čaj. Přijatelné?"

„Když myslíš," opáčil bez zájmu Harry a znovu vzlykl. Stáhl ruku, která se mu zdála těžká jako olovo a poděkoval, když se před ním zjevil sněhobílý kapesník, do nějž se následně vysmrkal.

„Proč nechceš rozvod?" zeptal se Severus, když mladíkovi připravil čaj přesně tak, jak věděl, že ho měl nejradši. Silný, černý, se správným poměrem cukru a citronu. „Ničíš se už dlouho. Nechápu, proč jsi s tím návrhem nepřišel už dřív, ale překvapuje mě, že jedním dechem dodáváš, že to skončit nechceš."

Harry se po něm ušklíbl, než se vděčně napil čaje. „Pokud to nevíš, tak nejen, že jsi mizerný učitel nitrobrany, ale zároveň ten nejneschopnější nitrozpytec na celém světě." Překvapilo ho, že jej Severus ani nepropálil nesouhlasným pohledem, čekal, že bude běsnit. „Ale to je jedno, ne? Myslel jsem, že to uvítáš." Jeho hlas byl chraptivý a jízlivý a slzy pomalu přestávaly téci. „Aspoň už ti nebudu na přítěž. Budeš zase tak svobodný, jako předtím. Jediný, co k tomu potřebuješ, je stáhnout mi prsten z ruky."

„Harry..." Zamyslel se. Nikdy neměl lepší příležitost ke sdělení pravdy, než v této chvíli, ale obava otevřít své nitro mu svazovala jazyk. Přesto se snažil alespoň mírně poodkrýt své pocity. „Pokud se chceš rozvést, udělám to... kvůli tobě. Ne pro sebe, ale pro tebe."

„Jak to myslíš?" ozval se ostře a zapíchl do něj tvrdý pohled.

„Nemiluješ mě," vydechl a zavřel oči. Nechtěl říci to, co ho na celé situaci pálilo nejvíce, ale bylo to venku. A byla to pravda.

Harry potřásl hlavou. „Cože?"

„Nechci ti stát ve štěstí," pokračoval ve vysvětlování. „Nebudu tě nutit zůstávat ve svazku se mnou, ačkoliv po jeho zrušení... netoužím. Věřím však, že pokud ho ukončíme, a ty budeš moci být s někým, koho miluješ, tak se spousta věcí alespoň ve tvém životě vyřeší k lepšímu."

„Severusi," zašeptal ohromeně a rozklepal se, „o čem to, pro Merlina, mluvíš?" Roztřeseně odložil zpola vypitý hrnek na konferenční stolek před pohovkou, poté si silně zaťal nehty do dlaní. „Koho si, sakra, myslíš, že miluju?"

„Předpokládám, že stále pana Zabiniho," osvětlil a zalitoval, že má jen jednu láhev skotské. Dnes v noci se hodlal opít do bezvědomí, ať si ta děcka druhý den učí Minerva sama.

„Jak jsi na takovou blbost přišel?" Nechápal to. S Blaise se vůbec nestýkal od doby, kdy skončila škola a ten krátký vztah, co spolu měli, než mu byl vybrán Severus, ukončil.

„Viděl jsem vás," přiznal lektvarista neochotně, „několik týdnů poté, co jsme se... co byl sňatek zpečetěn." Pohlédl na Harryho a toho bodlo u srdce, když viděl v onyxových očích nekonečný smutek, jenž byl až do dnešního dne skryt pouze v mužově nitru. „Pochopil jsem, že pro tebe nikdy nebudu figurovat jako adekvátní náhrada za někoho ve tvém věku."

Horečně zapátral v paměti, než si uvědomil, o čem zřejmě mluví. „Viděl jsi, jak se objímáme, že?" začal tichým hlasem a Severus rázně přikývl. „A na víc jsi nepočkal." Nemusel se na něj dívat, aby věděl, že znovu hlavou naznačil souhlas. Zvedl se na nohy a přiblížil se ke krbu, zahleděl se do plamenů olizujících velké kusy dřeva. Natáhl k nim zimomřivě prsty. „S Blaise jsem to ukončil ráno v den naší svatby. To objetí... Měl narozeniny. Pochop, měl jsem ho rád, nechtěl jsem přijít o jeho přátelství. I když jsem měl v té době představu, že s ním budu chodit a zamilujeme se do sebe... Severusi, nikdy jsem tě nepodvedl, ani v začátku, kdy jsem tě nesnášel." Cítil, jak mu z oka opět klesá slza.

„I když jsem si tě tehdy vzít netoužil," pokračoval Harry tichým hlasem, „ten svazek byl pro mě od začátku natolik... posvátný, že jsem ho nemohl porušit, ani kdybych... A později už jsem ani nechtěl, chtěl jsem tebe... Ale tys to neviděl. Nebo jsi neměl zájem. Já nevím." Zasmál se nepřirozeným tónem. „Nikdy nedáš najevo pocity."

„Snažíš se tím naznačit, že..." Málem se ani neodvažoval dýchat, když mu docházel smysl jeho slov. Řekl, že chtěl jeho. Severuse. Nedokázal tomu uvěřit.

„Stále jsem doufal, že mě snad jednou budeš mít aspoň trochu rád, abychom spolu normálně mohli žít. Byl bych vděčný aspoň za maličký kousek náklonnosti. Aspoň za pitomý polibek po té parodii na milování." Otočil se k Severusovi, který s rozčarovaným výrazem seděl rovný jako svíce, aniž by se zmohl na slovo, jak se snažil strávit chlapcovo prohlášení. „Dneska jsem došel k závěru, že už to dál nesnesu. Příliš to bolí. Nechci se úplně zbláznit a nechci chodit za mužem, kterého miluju, ale nestojím mu ani za pohled." Došel k němu a opět natáhl levačku před sebe. „Takže jsem ti přišel vrátit slib."

„Ne," hlesl tak tiše, že si nebyl jist, zda mu slovo nezaznělo pouze v mysli. Vzal jeho ruku do své dlaně a překryl ji druhou. Cítil se jako naprostý idiot. Chlapec po něm vrhl zmatený pohled. „Harry, můžeš mi, prosím, vůbec odpustit?"

„Cože?"

„Byl jsem tak hloupý," řekl ztrápeně. „Hloupý a slepý. Tak moc jsem ti ublížil."

„Nerozumím," přiznal Harry nakrčil čelo, až se mu na něm vyrýsovala hluboká vráska.

„Myslel jsem, že jsi zoufalý z toho, že musíš chodit za mnou. Nenapadlo mě, že by to mohlo být proto, že se chovám jako idiot." Postavil se a prosebně se na Harryho zadíval. „Dokázal bys mi, prosím, dát ještě jednu šanci?"

„Šanci na co?" zeptal se, stále nejistý, o čem Severus mluví.

„Šanci na společný manželský život," vysvětlil a jednu ruku váhavě položil na mladíkovu tvář. „Se vším všudy," doplnil ještě poté, co se Harry do jeho dlaně s mělkým výdechem opřel.

Zavřel oči a vychutnával si ten dotyk slibující nekonečnou něhu. „Chceš mi říct, že..."

„Že tě miluji," šeptl lektvarista a naklonil se, aby mohl spojit jejich ústa v polibku, po němž oba tak dlouho toužili.

Ten pocit, kdy se konečně dotkli těch sametových rtů, jim oběma vyslal elektrický šok do páteře a ani jeden se neubránil zasténání. Společně poznávali jeden druhého skrze jemné otírání dokonalé měkkosti, cítíce extatické blaho rozbíhající se jim až do konečků prstů. Ten polibek byl perfektní, jejich ústa do sebe zapadala jako dílky skládačky, když střídavě nasávali spodní i horní ret. 

Harry zakňučel, když pootevřel ústa a špičky jazyka se ochutnaly navzájem, a s divokou vervou zapletl dlaně do černých vlasů, které v jeho prstech protékaly jako hebký satén. Zkoumal jeho ústa, nechával ho objevovat ta svá, zatímco je Severus nenásilně vedl do ložnice, jež jim byla tak dlouho zapovězena. Oblečení z nich klouzalo, s jemným šelestem dopadalo na dřevěnou podlahu, jazyky válčily něžnou válku, srdce proti sobě bušila v ohnivém staccatu.

„Ukradl jsem ti košili a spal v ní," přiznal Harry, když ho Severus položil do peřin a všiml si svého trička.

„Roztomilé," zachraptěl a zkoumal tělo pod sebou, hltal očima každý kousek mladého těla, jako kdyby ho viděl poprvé. A svým způsobem to tak bylo.

„Tolik ztraceného času," vzlykl Harry a zaťal nehty do ramen nad sebou, když konečně pocítil, že se jejich těla po Severusově pozorné přípravě spojila v jedno.

„Vynahradím ti to," slíbil mezi trhanými vzdychy a znovu se přitiskl svými rty na ty jeho.

Sténání naplnilo místnost, když jejich ruce mapovaly pokožku druhého muže a s každým přírazem nabíralo na intenzitě. Svými dotyky se poznávali, léčili bolest, jíž oba cítili jen kvůli zbytečnému nedorozumění, vyznávali si hlubokou náklonnost znovu a znovu.

Těla pokrývala slabá vrstvička potu, když poprvé jejich nitra zachvátil pocit sounáležitosti z milování ze vzájemné lásky a při vyvrcholení se oběma zdálo, že jejich duše opustily tělesné schránky, aby spolu mohly doletět až k hvězdnému nebi, zpívajíce slavnostní píseň. Zároveň s tím se okolo nich rozsvítila zlatá záře, která jako kdyby v jednotlivých třpytivých hvězdách kroužila kolem nich, než se z ní staly dvě, jež se usídlily na prsou obou mužů a vnořily se do jejich srdcí.

„Myslím, že teprve teď se naše magie spojily doopravdy," zašeptal Harry, když ještě udýchaný spočíval hlavou na Severusově hrudi.

„Spojily se už tehdy," vyvrátil jeho teorii, „ale až teď rozvinuly ten správný potenciál."

„Možná," odpověděl a zívl. V hrudi se mu rozlévalo spokojené teplo a líně hladil druhého muže po hubeném břiše.

Pohladil střapaté vlasy. „Zítra ti sem přestěhujeme věci, souhlasíš?"

„A co kdybychom přestěhovali tvé věci ke mně?"

Severus zalapal po dechu. „Nemůžeš po mně chtít, abych bydlel v domě Blacka."

„Ani nechci. Ale zajímalo mě, jak se u toho návrhu budeš tvářit," zasmál se a spokojeně nasál osobitou vůni svého manžela. „Miluju tě, Severusi," zašeptal ještě, než s blaženým úsměvem na tváři usnul.


End file.
